shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jollys (Family)
The Jolly family (ジョリーファミリー Jorī famirī) is a family which originated from the Grand Line island kingdom, Aspara. Originally as large and widespread as any average family, the Jollys became fractured and torn apart during Decaden's tyrannic rule over the island. With many family members lost, disconnected or even dead, the Jollys have dwindled into a small, almost extinct family unit; however, with the adoptions of other people into the family or the adoptions into other families themselves, the Jollys have begun to regrow and flourish once more. The family itself is mostly filled with youthful people; whether they're young in spirit, age, appearance or mentality. Because of this, many members of the Jolly family retain a child-like attitude and demeanor despite their respective ages, such as twenty-year old Jolly D. Chris. Likewise, because the family traces its roots back to Aspara, which is famed as having the greatest artists and entertainers in the world, this has resulted in many Jolly family members being highly gifted in the arts in one way or another, with the only exception being Blade D. Kris, who lacks any artistic talent aside from singing. Additionally, the family tends to possess members who come from wildly different walks of life. So far, the family has produced a revolutionary, a Marine and a handful of pirates. As of now, many members of the Jolly family have turned to piracy at one point or another in their lives, with five members currently sailing the seas in pirate crews. Additionally, because of the suffering they received under Decaden's reign, many members of the Jolly family hold a personal resentment towards the World Government in some way, albeit not everyone in the family feels this way; one example being Kris, who decided to become a Marine in order to fight back against injustice towards others. Members Members of the Jolly family, for the most part, seem to posses the middle initial D. This means that due to them possessing the Will of D., the family seems to have a connection to the middle initial's legacy; albeit none of them seem to have any knowledge of what the initial stands for or means. The family also possesses three members that have gone through adoption in some way; one being Blade D. Kris, who was adopted into the illustrious and powerful Blade family as the step-daughter and left hand woman of Vice Admiral Galaxy Blade, one being Rogue Strauss, who became the sworn little brother of Chris after the two joined together to defeat Decaden and save Aspara, and the last being Saiya Epoch, a woman who was taken care of by Mona when Saiya was a child after her parents were killed and while Mona was visiting a town during revolutionary army related business. Due to Kris' adoption into the Blade family, this has unintentionally given the Jollys a connection to the Blades through Kris, and in turn, the family is now related to notorious pirate, Corey Talbain and his own family. As a result, the three families are adoptive relatives, albeit they rarely, if ever meet together in person due to varying reasons, such as being on opposite sides of the law or because of the busy and/or dangerous lives certain members of either family may have. As a running gag, a few members of the family will sometimes own names that sound similar to other members within the family, such as is the case with Chris and Kris, or they will possess names that sound like and appear similar to other family members' names, such as Jolly D. Chrissandra, who was named after her grandfather, Jolly D. Chris. So far, only two members of the family seem to have the same exact name, which is Mike. They are Jolly D. Mike, the father of Jolly D. Hope, and Jolly D. Mike, the son of Chris and father of Chrissandra. The Jollys as a whole are also comprised of members from the Just family, due to Just being the family name of Kris' father, who married Jolly D. Mona's sister. Also, the family has come to officially consider Chris' crew of pirates as members too, due to Chris holding the same belief as late pirate Whitebeard, in that they both consider their respective crews as their own family, as opposed to most other friendlier pirate crews whom only act like a family together. Therefore, people like Spike, Glory, Hanuman and Drazil are considered an equal part of the Jolly family too. Jolly D. Gogh Jolly D. Mona Like her husband, Mona was originally an average citizen of Aspara, whose only real concerns and interests were about supporting and loving her family and friends, as well as amusing others with her artistic talents. She would spend most of her time as a housewife in order to keep her family's home organized and taken care of while Gogh worked hard as an artist and performer. Mona's activities included cleaning, cooking meals, teasing her loved ones with jokes and pranks, and lovingly nurturing her only son, Chris. Mona was stubbornly loyal and devoted to her first true love, Gogh, even to the point of never falling in love with anyone else, despite how often she'd be admired and flattered for her looks and charm. Even now, with Gogh's fate uncertain, Mona has a hard time letting her love for her husband go, and she eagerly wishes to see him again someday. Mona's devotion to her son usually presented itself more in the form of showing compassion, care and tender loving as a mother whenever Chris would be upset or hurt as a child. This unconditional love even extended to her niece, Kris, who Mona saw more as a daughter to her. However, even despite her kind-hearted nature, there would be times Mona would deliver swift and painful discipline upon the kids if they acted out of line; such as through one of their many, infamous fights and arguments. But for the most part, she tried to let Gogh be the disciplinarian instead. After seeing her son again after twelve years of separation, Mona has become more forceful in her parenting, as she believes she has to be both father and mother to Chris and Kris now. Therefore, while she still retains her gentle, caring side as always, she's also much more willing to use aggressive methods of disciplining the cousins; mostly through striking them whenever she feels they misbehave or have upset her. The only one who seems to avoid Mona's more wrathful traits is Hope, who Mona sees as too cute and innocent to hurt. After her enslavement and freedom from Decaden's control, thanks to the noble sacrifice of Gogh, Mona saw herself as being unable to return to Aspara, for fear that Decaden would get to her, thus making Gogh's sacrifice pointless. This proved to be a soul-shattering experience for Mona, as she always regretted leaving Chris and Kris behind, forcing them to live under Decaden's tyranny without her. And so for a short time in her life, Mona was a nomad who traveled the seas as a refugee from her own homeland. At some point in her life, Mona came across the Revolutionary Army, lead by Monkey D. Dragon. Still bitter, angry and hurt over the losses in her life, and seeing the World Government as responsible for Decaden's authority over Aspara, Mona eventually enlisted into the ranks of Dragon's army. In time, she would grow in strength and reputation; becoming a skilled and powerful fighter worth 200,000,000 as "Double D. Mona." Her alias became a result of a mixture of Mona's personal quirks and own self-developed fighting style, Sexy Style, which involves using her own sex appeal as a weapon. It's implied she became skilled at gathering intelligence and information, due to being able to record the progress her son and his crew of pirates have made throughout the Grand Line and New World, and as well as being able to learn the government's own martial art, Rokushiki. She would also go on to learn Life Return at some point in her life after leaving Aspara, and would go on to become highly skilled in using it well. Mona, once an unassuming and peaceful housewife, has now devoted herself to Dragon's dreams and ideals, and has adopted them as her own. She has high hopes of one day creating a better world; one free of the political corruption and abuse of power she feels the World Government possesses. She also dreams of creating this ideal world so that the rest of her family can live in peace and safety. Mona has also expressed that upon finishing her obligations towards Dragon and his revolutionaries, she wishes to go back home and live a happy life with her family. Among the Jolly family, Mona seems to be under the belief she's the most mature, which mat arguably be true (for a given definition of mature.) Mona doesn't always act out in childish, silly ways like her son does, and she even states that Chris gained his immature tendencies from his father. Despite her claims, Mona is still prone to immaturity as well. She has shown to sometimes pout when things don't go her way, and to rebel against rules she doesn't want to follow. She also has an immensely large playful side, as she greatly enjoys pranking and teasing loved ones and strangers alike, and is always up for a good laugh. Her playfulness can also be innocent too, as she'll sometimes make up songs for no reason other than her own amusement, or will play games like king of the mountain whenever she wants. She's also unafraid to be silly and goofy during her revolutionary missions, such as by tricking or defeating hordes of foes without ever taking it seriously. Mona is also the most obsessive over her age, as she frequently keeps her real age a secret from everyone. She prefers to be treated and viewed as a young woman; ranging anywhere from eighteen to her her early thirties. Because of her obsession, Mona has taken to using Life Return on a frequent, daily basis. Her most often seen use for Life Return is to reverse the effects of aging on her body, so that she'll permanently look as she did in her twenties. Anyone who can disrupt the facade or force her to undo the effects often will be the target of her rage. She also easily flies into temper tantrums whenever someone calls her old, or even simply implies it (innocently or otherwise.) Because she understands how beautiful she looks, Mona also has an odd, eccentric belief that this justifies her constant stripping habit. Believing that if someone possesses a good looking body, then they should "share it with the world," Mona will often strip down to her underwear whenever she wants to; much to the shock and horror of her only son, Chris, who laments to having a "perverted mom." Mona sees this exhibitionist behavior as "displaying her youth." No matter what response she receives from others, Mona refuses to stop baring her body for the world to see, and even sees lustful affection towards her as encouragement. This odd behavior of hers lead to the invention of Mona's own fighting style, known as Sexy Style, which requires practitioners to strip to their underwear and fight. This has also become the major source of where her epithet, "Double D. Mona," comes from. Currently, Mona strongly desires to teach Sexy Style to as many young, beautiful women as she can, as she dreams of having Sexy Style's legacy be passed down for generations; much like other more well known forms of combat. So far, only two people have been shown willing to learn and use Sexy Style; that being Mona's former student, Iroppoi, and Mona's adoptive daughter, Saiya Epoch. Due to Mona's inherent fighting style, she is one of, if not the fastest member of the Jolly family, as she has learned to combine Rukishiki's Soru technique with Life Return to create a much faster form of Soru, which Mona calls Mabataki (まばたき Mabataki, which literally means "Blink.") Mona's overall speed has so far only been rivaled by her own son, Chris, when using his Art Style: Mainstream, and her niece, Kris, when using Soru. During the Chris Arc of One Dream, it was revealed that Mona appears to have a longstanding friendship with current queen, Regina Marble. However long they've known each other for though, seems to remain a mystery. Jolly D. Mike Just D. Nebula Just D. Lisa Jolly D. Chris Jolly D. Hope Blade D. Kris (Just D. Kris) Rogue Strauss Saiya Epoch Jolly D. Mike (Shells) Jolly D. Chrissandra History Trivia Site Navigation Category:Families Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4